


Force of Nature

by ProcrastinatingPhantasm



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo faces consequences, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Multi, Polydoria, technically quirkless Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPhantasm/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPhantasm
Summary: At age ten Izuku was orphaned. He is taken in by his neighbors, The Uraraka family. Izuku leaves home at age thirteen to find his inner strength. At age eighteen Izuku returns stronger, faster, and he has the power of a force used long before quirks





	Force of Nature

-One morning, in Musutafu City, a green haired boy looked over the horizon at the rising sun-

Izuku loved forests. They were like mystical places to him, places where he wasn’t just a quirkless nobody. He felt at one with the trees, even if it wasn’t his quirk. He still remembered the day he was announced quirkless. He asked his mom if he could be a hero, even without a quirk. She had replied that it doesn’t matter if he has a quirk or not as long as he has a heroic heart. His father taught him knowledge about the time before quirks, Izuku was enthralled by the stories of old. The myths of gods and monsters, tales of brave heroes faced with terrible danger, but every story had a similarity. The hero always overcame the danger, not because of his powers, but because he never gave up. And in a way, Izuku was a hero, because when society rejected him, he never gave up on his dream. He almost gave up once when he was ten when his parents were murdered, but then the Uraraka family took him in.

Izuku finished his thinking and started to write the note, “Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ururaka, I’m sorry but I’m leaving on a journey to get stronger. Don’t worry, I’ll come back with the power to be a hero. Thanks for taking care of me for the past three years, Izuku.”

-a month later-

“And in other news, Izuku Midoriya still has not been found. We are here with Endeavour to ask his opinion on the case. Now we go to our guy on the scene, Gamen.”. Mitsuki Bakugo watched the tv closely, hoping that they would find that squirt soon. Bakugo Katsuki didn’t think much about what happened to his old friend. He was less concerned about the quirkless boy and more on his own success. Masaru Bakugo talked to every contact he had made on the police force during the investigation. Mitsuki’s face then went red with anger from the words Endeavor was saying. “Why should I care if we find a quirkless waste who wants to be a hero. He has no skills that are useful to society. He’s a weakling who could never be a functioning person, let alone a hero.” said Endeavor on the TV screen, right before a thud was heard. “You know, the quirkless are the unsung heroes of our generation” said a muscular, blonde hero.

-meanwhile, somewhere in the wilds of Japan-

“Why the hell is it chasing me!?” cried a very exhausted Izuku as he was chased by a giant wildcat, a leopard or something. He looked around for something he could fight back with; after all, he didn’t take five years of boxing and krav ma ga for nothing. He saw a metallic glint under a rock. He moved the rock and found some kind of oriental iron staff. “The heck!?, why is there a staff here?” exclaimed Izuku as the wildcat drew closer. Izuku took the staff in his hands and swung right as the wildcat pounced at him, knocking the wildcat backwards. He slammed the edge of the staff on the ground, as if to taunt the wildcat.

Izuku knew that the staff should have some weight, but in his hands it was almost weightless. It moved with him almost perfectly. The wildcat got back up and charged again. Izuku’s muscles twitched as he rocketed towards the wildcat, launching into a staff combo that left the wildcat unconscious. “I wonder if that temple is around here somewhere,” Izuku thought to himself, turning to see that in front of him there was a huge hole in the ground where something once was. He looked up to see the temple, which was floating in the sky, tethered to the ground by chains. “Shit,” Izuku thought as he looked at how high he would have to climb up.

After a forty minute climb up the giant chains, Izuku had reached the front of the ancient temple. Izuku went to the doors, only to find that one old monk still lived, The old man looked at Izuku and then beckoned for him to come closer. “I am Choro Kashikoi, the last great Sage of this temple,” the old man said as he walked towards Izuku. “I sense you have come far traveler. you seek knowledge and power, don’t you?” said the old man, who studied Izuku carefully to see his response. “I seek the power to protect, and the knowledge and wisdom to use it” said Izuku, looking at the old man. “But why protect? For riches, fame, or is it something else you want?” Said the old man, now carefully scrutinizing Izuku’s face for any change in emotion or intent.

He looked into Izuku’s eyes and saw a spark of something. “I want to protect because life is precious”. People lose their lives everyday to villains. I will protect people because I would rather have peace than war,” said Izuku, as that spark in his eyes turned into a raging fire of courage and will. The old man looked at him, impressed with the boy’s heroic spirit. “Very well, I shall train you in the ways of the Yuki no ki,” the old man spoke with emotion. “I will not let you down,” said Izuku, the fire still roaring inside him, ready to unleash his potential.

Izuku’s first test was to break rocks with his hands. Izuku only bruised and bloodied his hands at first, but after months, Izuku realized that his skin and bones had gotten stronger. Choro had noticed this as well, adjusting Izuku’s training towards speed as well. Izuku practiced free running using trees, rocks, vines, and whatever part of the landscape he could use. Izuku trained with the staff he had found, practicing different combos. He practiced his fighting skills with Choro. He browsed the well kept library every day, looking at myths and legends, stories of heroes and villains, the mythology reminding him of his dad.

Izuku climbed to the top of the temple so he could watch the sun rise, where he could ponder upon his family in peace. His dad’s jet black hair and his mom’s forest green locks. He always held them with him in his heart and soul. Izuku missed his parents, but he knew he would complete his promise. He had known Ochako and her parents for a few years and they were like family. He felt something more for Ochako;” Izuku was sure it was a crush, albeit a one sided crush. Ochako didn’t see him as more than family, right? Izuku pondered this as he watched another beautiful sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the shortest chapter. I will try and bring longer ones in the future
> 
> Also, I spend a lot of time on this discord https://discordapp.com/channels/492907532407406592/586840078597357578
> 
> It's a fun and sometimes crazy server that supports budding fanfic writers


End file.
